


Шоссе в никуда

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он очнулся в больнице и ничего не помнит, а странный человек с белыми волосами присматривает за ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоссе в никуда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Аззи на БК-фикатон.  
> Бета - Аннабел.

Белый потолок. Ослепительно белый - ни трещинки, ни паутинки. Первое время я видел только его, настолько сужено было поле моего зрения. Через несколько дней я обнаружил стены, покрашенные в бледно-желтый цвет. Иногда казалось, что в месте моего приюта есть автономный источник освещения - мерцающее сияние исходило отовсюду. Когда я снова смог слышать, то понял, что в комнате есть окно. За ним шуршали листвой деревья, пели птицы, иногда раздавался хлесткий шум дождя. Когда появлялись люди-тени, что-то делавшие с моим телом, звуки становились отчетливее, и я понимал, что окно открывалось. Именно желание увидеть это окно, убедиться, что окружающий мир существует, и вывело меня из паралича.  
Однажды днем за окном послышался непонятный шум, который я не мог опознать. Я долго гадал, что же это такое. Затем, окончательно снедаемый любопытством, я напряг все свои силы и повернул голову. И зажмурился: меня ослепило солнце. Комната явно находилась не на первом этаже - в окно было видно только небо. Но я был рад и этому.  
Уже через час я встал. Тайна шума была раскрыта. Внизу на лужайке молодой человек в белом халате подстригал траву газонокосилкой. Несколько минут я просто наблюдал, завороженный его спокойными движениями и монотонным жужжанием механизма. Затем поднял руку и постучал в стекло. Человек не услышал. Тогда я стукнул еще сильнее. И в конце концов начал барабанить изо всех сил. Стекло – странно прочное – казалось, поглощало все звуки. Парень так и не оторвался от своего занятия. Зато, видимо, меня услышали другие люди. Дверь внезапно распахнулась – на пороге возник невысокий плотный японец в белом халате и роговых очках. За его спиной маячили два громилы – тоже в белых халатах, но гораздо менее интеллигентного вида. По короткому кивку первого человека громилы двинулись ко мне, заходя с боков. Я изумленно отступил назад, прижавшись вплотную к стене.  
\- Что вы делаете? Кто вы такие?  
Громилы продолжали наступать. И тут я задал вопрос, который мучил меня с того самого момента, как я пришел в сознание:  
\- И кто я такой?  
Низенький японец внезапно остановился и вдруг сказал:  
\- Оставьте его.  
Оба великана тут же замерли, словно кто-то нажал на пульте кнопку «выкл.». Их босс подошел ко мне вплотную и спросил:  
\- Что значит: кто я такой? Вы что, не помните?  
Он был намного ниже меня ростом, но мне показалось, что он навис надо мной как скала. Я покачал головой: нет.  
\- Вы помните, как вы сюда попали?  
Я повторил движение. Тогда вдруг человек приблизил свое лицо к моему, его глаза стали необычайно огромными, и меня начала затягивать какая-то воронка…  
Впоследствии я некоторое время думал, что этот случай – продукт моего воображения. Пока однажды не увидел из своего окна вдалеке, у соседних домиков, быстро идущую низенькую фигуру в сопровождении двух громил. Правда, ко мне этот человек больше не приходил. Вокруг меня сновали только санитары, которые совершали со мной различные медицинские процедуры и сообщали мне самые скупые сведения о том, где и почему я оказался. Итак, я был в клинике доктора Окавы, и выходить отсюда мне пока строго не рекомендовалось. Загремел я сюда после страшной автокатастрофы – месяц потом провалялся без сознания и два месяца в образе безвольной куклы. Как мне сказали впоследствии, мой паралич был вызван отнюдь не физическими причинами. С позвоночником, с центральной нервной системой все было в порядке. Видимо, мой мозг решил, что мне нужно как следует отдохнуть после того, что случилось. Хирурги пытались что-то сделать, но потом, поняв в чем дело, пустили все на самотек. И оказались правы. Пролежав два месяца неподвижно, позволяя санитарам обтирать мое тело губкой и кормить меня внутривенно, в один прекрасный день я просто встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Практически никакого ущерба здоровью это лежание не принесло, кроме легкой атрофии мышц, которую устранили постоянными прогулками за несколько дней.  
Самое сложное во всем этом было то, что я не знал, кто я. Я просто не помнил.  
Санитары называли меня Рейнартом. Как они объяснили, это имя им назвал человек, который привез меня в эту клинику одной ненастной грозовой ночью три месяца назад. Больше мне ничего не говорили. На мои просьбы сообщить, где я, санитары только отрицательно качали головами. Мольбы позвать начальство тоже не возымели своего действия. Мне сообщили, что со мной поговорят, когда придет время. Время это не наступало довольно долго. Недели три (я просто перестал считать одинаковые дни) я вел чисто потребительское существование. Мне давали какие-то лекарства (чаще всего повторялось название «пентотал»), которые я безропотно глотал, водили на процедуры и бесконечные анализы. Я пил, ел, спал и гулял. Гулял, правда, только по территории больницы. Едва я пробовал подойти к забору, как рядом вырастал какой-нибудь санитар и ненавязчиво напоминал мне, что пришло время очередной процедуры, или же просто предлагал вернуться к себе в комнату.  
Другие пациенты в клинике тоже были. Я их видел мельком - во время тех же прогулок. Но они не выказывали ко мне никакого интереса и не стремились к общению. А одна девушка даже устроила настоящую истерику, когда я попробовал приблизиться к ней. Санитар, находившийся при ней, немедленно вызвал моего “охранника”. Так что я был целыми днями предоставлен себе и собственным мыслям. Но думать о себе мне было просто нечего.  
Я очень смутно помнил свое прошлое. Я знал, что у меня была мама и сестра, и мы жили в небольшом, но аккуратном домике в таком же небольшом, но аккуратном городишке. Но почему-то особенно отчетливо стояла перед глазами одна картинка. Я – маленький мальчик лет семи. Я играю во дворе с соседской собакой. Соседка вешает белье и поглядывает на меня, одобрительно улыбаясь. Пес заливается звонким лаем, я смеюсь. Внезапно из моего дома раздается встревоженный голос. Это моя мать – она зовет меня. Я в последний раз треплю собаку по голове и бегу к дому. Я улыбаюсь. Мне весело и беззаботно. Вся жизнь лежит передо мной, как шоссе со множеством развилок, и я могу сделать шаг в любом направлении.  
Но я не помнил, куда я сделал этот шаг. Последние мои – самые расплывчатые - воспоминания относились к примерно десятилетнему возрасту. Я помнил нескладного тощего рыжего мальчишку в зеркале. И понятия не имел, когда он вырос. Изредка в клинике какие-то люди разговаривали со мной о моих воспоминаниях. Люди эти постоянно менялись, а потом и вовсе прекратили сеансы психотерапии, и я подумал, что они тоже решили подождать – пока мой мозг решит, что пора бы и вспомнить.  
Я изучал себя, глядя в зеркало, как незнакомца. Высокий рост, худощавое телосложение. Автокатастрофа “подарила” мне множество некрасивых шрамов на лице, руках и груди. Видимо, я сидел за рулем или же на переднем сиденье машины. Но если бы убрать эти шрамы... Возможно, человек в зеркале передо мной мог бы даже считаться красивым. У него были довольно тонкие черты лица. За мной в клинике среди прочих присматривала молоденькая санитарка по имени Акико. Она постоянно застенчиво улыбалась мне. Потом я заметил, что она стала все время прихорашиваться, и понял, что она мне симпатизирует. Это немного взбодрило меня. Мне понравилось, что во мне видят привлекательного мужчину, а не безликого пациента с чужим именем. Хотя, честно говоря, сама Акико была не особо хорошенькой – такая серенькая мышка, худенькая, незаметная, постоянно сутулящаяся. Но у нее были совершенно роскошные, густые, иссиня черные волосы. К тому же, на что еще мог рассчитывать парень, разукрашенный шрамами, как рождественская елка – гирляндами? Да еще один глаз у меня здорово пострадал в аварии. Как мне сообщили, со временем можно будет убрать некрасивый шрам, пересекающий его. Но вот видеть как следует этим глазом я не смогу никогда. Та же Акико со слезами в голосе сказала, что мне еле удалось вернуть зрение. «Зрением» это могло называться лишь номинально. Когда я закрывал второй глаз, я видел только очертания предметов словно сквозь туман. Так что я должен был быть рад, что от меня никто не шарахается, как от прокаженного.  
Иногда я замечал за собой интересные навыки. Например, однажды во время прогулки я сорвал с дерева тонкий прутик. Через некоторое время я обнаружил, что моя кисть совершенно машинально совершает с прутиком движения, похожие на фехтовальные. В другой раз один из санитаров бросил мне яблоко – с расстояния футов в шестьдесят. Я не повернул головы, просто протянул руку и достал яблоко из воздуха. И сам застыл, глядя на темно-зеленый фрукт. Я подумал, что такая неплохая реакция и навыки обращения с оружием могут свидетельствовать о том, что я не был простым рабочим или служащим. Но догадки о моем прошлом заставляли мой мозг кипеть, и я старался все меньше об этом думать.  
Может быть, на фоне общего психологического стресса у меня начала развиваться паранойя, но мне все время казалось, что, когда я стою у окна, за мной кто-то наблюдает. Это ощущение особенно остро преследовало меня по вечерам. Я усиленно вглядывался в сумрачные очертания кустов и деревьев, но ровным счетом ничего не видел. Иногда у меня мелькала мысль, что именно так люди и сходят с ума. Начинают видеть то, что придумывают. А потом эти видения становятся более реальными, чем другие вещи и люди.  
Но однажды я все-таки убедился в том, что моя фантазия здесь ни при чем. Обычно я ложился спать - по настоянию санитаров - в одиннадцать вечера. Но засыпал только часа через два-три - и это было мое нелюбимейшее время дня. Потому что оно было наполнено самыми безысходными, самыми страшными мыслями. Я ненавидел это время. Если бы можно было, я бы попросил ампутировать у себя возможность думать вообще... Вот как раз в такое время я сделал то, чего никогда не делал. Раньше я пытался быстрее уснуть, чтобы приблизить наступление утра. А в ту ночь, погасив свет, я поворочался в постели минут пять и снова встал. Подошел к окну. Лунный свет озарял сад внизу, придавая ему совершенно нереальный вид какого-то инопланетного пейзажа. А прямо у ближайшего дерева стоял человек, который пристально смотрел на мое окно. Увидев меня, он сначала отшатнулся. Но передумал в ту же секунду и даже сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел прямо на меня. Высокий и тонкий, парень казался выходцем из того самого нереального мира за счет своих снежно-белых волос, которые под луной словно сами излучали неверный, мерцающий свет. Я смотрел на него как загипнотизированный. Сначала мне показалось, что у этого человека нет глаз, и на лице темнеют провалы глазниц. Но потом я понял, что на нем - хотя уже вполне стемнело - надеты черные очки. Минуты три мы молча смотрели друг на друга, причем он - как-то странно наклонив голову. Затем я сделал жест рукой, чтобы открыть окно, но мой ночной гость слабо покачал головой и, сделав несколько шагов назад, исчез во тьме.  
Потом он перестал тщательно прятаться. Я замечал его за окном все чаще и чаще, видел, как его фигура мелькала за деревьями, когда я гулял, он начал появляться и днем. В один прекрасный день он даже поприветствовал меня – наклонив голову и чуть приподняв правую руку. Я даже замер от неожиданности.  
А через несколько дней санитары сообщили мне, что я уже достаточно здоров, чтобы встретиться с главным врачом клиники.  
Административное здание было непритязательным внешне, но внутри царствовали самые современные технологии, стекло и серебристая сталь, пластик и мрамор. Кабинет главврача был площадью с бейсбольное поле. Поэтому я, войдя в дверь, не сразу узнал человека, сидевшего за огромным дубовым столом, - слишком далеко было. Но потом я подошел поближе – и мне сразу вспомнилось равномерное жужжание газонокосилки, два громилы и приземистая фигура в белом халате. Я еще тогда подозревал, что мой визитер не был простым человеком. Маленький японец приветливо улыбнулся мне, предложив сесть. Я бухнулся в первое же попавшееся кресло, не заботясь о собственном комфорте. Наконец-то со мной решили поговорить!  
\- Сначала я вам скажу, что вы находитесь в частной клинике доктора Окавы, - он наклонил голову, и мне стало ясно, что доктор Окава – это он и есть. – Моя больница предназначена для особых случаев… тех, которые не поддаются обычным медицинским воздействиям. Немаловажную роль играет и личный фактор. Если родственники больного не желают огласки, они помещают его ко мне.  
Доктор интимно улыбнулся, явно желая показать: вы особенный пациент, вам я доверяю такие тайны. Но я не верил ему ни на грош.  
\- Где это? – я обвел комнату рукой. Он понял.  
\- Мы располагаемся в небольшом городе недалеко от Токио. Не хотелось бы вам называть, что именно это за город. Если ваш опекун решит, что вы можете узнать это, то я вам скажу.  
\- Что со мной случилось? Почему я здесь? – я упорно продолжал допрос. Окава, видимо, считал, что психам лучше не противоречить.  
\- Боюсь, мы сами не осведомлены, что с вами произошло, - виновато улыбнулся доктор Окава. - Все, что мы знаем, сообщил нам человек, который вас сюда привез. Он же стал вашим опекуном здесь. Опекуны в нашей клинике имеют основной голос. Практически - как они скажут, так и будет. Никто не может оспорить их решение.  
\- Кто мой опекун?  
\- Узнаете позже.  
Что ж, я проглотил горькую пилюлю.  
\- Почему никто из полиции не интересуется произошедшей автокатастрофой? Меня не спрашивали, как она произошла, кто виноват... ничего подобного. Может быть, они знают о ней гораздо больше, - спросил я.  
\- Это закрытое заведение, здесь не задают вопросов и не отвечают на них, - покачал головой Окава. – Никто никуда не сообщал о том, что вы живы, о произошедшей автокатастрофе.  
\- Своего рода тюрьма? – прищурился я.  
\- Нет, что вы, - покачал головой Окава. – Мы просто выполняем условия, поставленные тем, кто платит. Если бы он захотел, чтобы полиции стало известно об аварии, мы бы сообщили. Но наше дело – лечить вас. И главная проблема у нас с вами – потеря памяти.  
Я подобрался, наклонившись вперед. Вот, наконец, самое интересное для меня. Я хочу знать, что со мной произошло. Я просто хочу знать, кто я, как я должен к себе относиться. И с первых же слов доктора я понял, что они тоже ничего обо мне не знают.  
\- Симпатичная у вас амнезия, - сказал доктор Окава, вертя очки в руках. Я тупо подумал, почему он не носит линзы, как большинство слабовидящих японцев. Видимо, хочет себе придать солидности. - Ретроградная, частичная. Вы не забыли никаких навыков, явно полученных после 10-летнего возраста. Например, как бриться или водить машину. Вы полны таких знаний о некоторых странах мира, которые не найдешь в энциклопедиях, - значит, вы там бывали. Но личной жизни вы не помните. Создается стойкое впечатление, что вы и не хотите что-то там вспоминать. Усилием воли взяли и стерли определенные события из памяти.  
Я нахмурился. Что такое могло случиться с беззаботным милым мальчиком, который кормил соседскую собаку, а затем бежал сломя голову, услышав обеспокоенный окрик матери? Что происходило с ним в течение десяти с лишним лет, развязкой каких ужасных событий стала кровавая автокатастрофа? Я ни секунды не сомневался в том, что авария произошла не случайно. Но доктору Окаве я не собирался об этом говорить. Пока я размышлял, доктор разливался соловьем о современных методах психиатрии, которые, несомненно, выудят нужные сведения у меня из головы. Мне это было не интересно. Но вдруг он сказал нечто, что заставило меня насторожиться.  
\- Да, именно так, - задумчиво произнес доктор Окава. - Вы поступили к нам с серьезной черепно-мозговой травмой. Наши хирурги производили операцию по спасению вашей жизни в течение восьми часов. Она прошла успешно, и сейчас вам нечего волноваться - физические последствия вас беспокоить не будут. Однако доктор Идзаи сказала мне, что у вас уже была операция на мозге. Причем, такого плана, с какими она никогда не сталкивалась. Такое впечатление, что эта операция была произведена не для того, чтобы вылечить вас от какого-либо заболевания. А чтобы получить личность определенного эмоционального и психологического типа. Однако для спасения вашей жизни доктору Идзаи пришлось прооперировать и этот участок мозга. Поэтому предыдущее хирургическое вмешательство как бы... отменено, я бы сказал. Словно его и не было. Доктор Идзаи объясняла мне суть того, что с вами было сделано раньше. Я не понимаю, зачем нужно было делать с ребенком такие варварские вещи. И думаю, вам не стоит знать о них. Что же касается операции, проведенной доктором Идзаи, то теперь вы можете попасть еще в парочку автокатастроф и не особо пострадаете. Теперь у вас здесь - он провел по моему лбу довольно длинную черту, - титановый сплав. Вы железный человек, - он захихикал.  
Его чувство юмора совершенно меня не порадовало.  
После нашего знакомства мы стали встречаться регулярно. Он проводил со мной сеансы гипноза, и все время после них чертыхался: у него не получалось выудить прошлое из моего упертого мозга. Следующие две недели состояли почти целиком из психотерапевтических бесед. Дни тянулись так же уныло и предсказуемо. А потом я узнал о Джейсоне.  
Доктор Окава привел меня в свой кабинет посреди бела дня. Причину он не упомянул, поэтому я просто застыл, когда он сказал:  
\- Я хочу вас познакомить с вашим опекуном, - произнес доктор Окава и открыл дверь, находившуюся в другом конце кабинета. Шагнувшего в комнату человека я узнал моментально. Именно он смотрел на меня по вечерам из-за кустов. Его фигура мелькала за деревьями во время моих прогулок. Эти белые волосы, высокую стройную фигуру, манеру чуть наклонять голову я бы не спутал ни с чьими другими. Черные очки он не стал снимать даже в кабинете.  
\- Джейсон Флетчер, - произнес он, вставая в углу кабинета, за спиной доктора Окавы.  
Флетчер... Фамилия ему подходит. Он весь напряжен и натянут, словно тетива лука.  
\- Господин Флетчер не хотел вас беспокоить, пока шел основной процесс восстановления и решался вопрос, вернетесь ли вы к вашей обычной жизни. Мы не хотели вас волновать и озадачивать проблемами, время решать которые еще не пришло. Сейчас ситуация прояснилась. Пусть все прошло не так, хорошо, как мы рассчитывали, тем не менее, мы видим сейчас, что нужно делать. И господин Флетчер считает...  
\- Господин Флетчер считает, что он должен поговорить со своим подопечным наедине.  
Доктор Окава этого явно не ожидал. Он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал, без слов встал и вышел. Я проводил его взглядом, затем повернулся к человеку, державшему в своих руках всю мою жизнь. Этот человек был красив. Очень красив и очень опасен. Я просто это знал, а откуда взялось это знание – видимо, мне предстояло еще узнать. Или не узнать.  
\- Мистер Флетчер, - начал я, двинувшись к нему. Но взмах ладони, повернутой ко мне тыльной стороной, прекратил мою речь.  
\- Джейсон, - оборвал меня серебряноволосый мужчина. – Только Джейсон, и я настаиваю, чтобы ты называл меня только так.  
Мне было все равно. Я кивнул. Тогда Джейсон отошел и без всяких предисловий начал говорить.  
Отвернувшись к окну, Джейсон монотонно рассказывал, как ехал дождливой ночью по дороге и увидел страшное зрелище: боевики якудза вывели на обрыв четырех человек и готовились их расстрелять. Когда зазвучали выстрелы, люди упали. Но один из них не упал - он прыгнул в сторону, перекувырнулся через голову и метнулся к рядом стоящему автомобилю. Под градом пуль ему удалось завести машину и ударить по газам. Якудза бросились в свой автомобиль.  
\- Они гнались за этим автомобилем, Рейнарт. Постепенно они прижимали машину к обочине, и вскоре им все-таки удалось столкнуть ее вниз. Не останавливаясь, якудза уехали. Я медленно подъехал к обрыву и обнаружил, что, хотя автомобиль упал с высоты около тридцати футов, он не взорвался. Я осторожно сбежал вниз по склону и нашел тебя в машине в бессознательном состоянии. Твоя голова была в крови. Я посчитал своим долгом спасти тебя. Бог послал тебе меня, я должен был взять на себя ответственность за твою жизнь. Естественно, я не мог везти тебя в обычную больницу – они бы немедленно заявили о тебе в полицию. А как только якудза узнали бы, что ты выжил, они бы немедленно нашли тебя и убили. Поэтому ты и оказался здесь…  
Его рассказ не разбудил во мне абсолютно никаких воспоминаний. Что ж, я чем-то насолил мафии. Возможно, я был сам якудза, который чем-то проштрафился перед боссом. А может быть, я был из соперничающей группировки – кто знает. Или же я вообще был полицейским, рискнувшим пойти против оргпреступности. Дерзким свидетелем, надумавшим дать сенсационные показания. Может, я был журналистом, раскопавшим правду о мафии. А возможно, Джейсон все придумал.  
\- Когда меня здесь спросили, как тебя называть (заметь, Рейнарт, не как зовут, а именно – как называть), я сообщил имя своего брата, который погиб несколько лет назад. Я не знаю, почему так поступил. Это произошло по наитию.  
Я не знал, что сказать. Поэтому без всяких эмоций произнес:  
\- Я не знаю, есть ли у меня деньги, чтобы возместить тебе расходы.  
\- Мне не нужны деньги, - пожав плечами, ответил серебряноволосый.  
Я резко вскинулся:  
\- Тогда что тебе от меня нужно?  
Он напрягся. Это было заметно по сжатой челюсти и нервному движению кадыка:  
\- Ничего. У меня много денег. Считай это моим развлечением. Или благотворительностью. В любом случае, ты жив. Или ты не рад?  
Я не знал, рад ли я. И продолжал размышлять об этом, когда он ушел. Что я чувствовал, зная, что он меня спас? Я даже не понимал, как воспринимать Джейсона. Я просто ощущал необычайное спокойствие от того, что хоть один человек не относится ко мне по долгу службы. В рассказе Джейсона зияли логические дыры размером с остров Хонсю. Но я не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Видимо, ему от меня что-то нужно. Как ни странно, но я был этому даже рад. Есть хоть один человек, которому я необходим. До этого я чувствовал себя изолированной от внешнего мира, безгласной, ничего не понимающей куклой, над которой ставят эксперимент. Теперь я обрел значимость в собственных глазах. Пусть даже Джейсон собирается убить меня - жизнь моя приобретала смысл хотя бы тем, что я должен буду бороться за нее.  
В любом случае, я не мог от Джейсона отделаться. Я зависел от него – по крайней мере, пока я пребывал здесь. Мне оставалось либо найти в этом выгоду для себя, либо… перегрызть себе вены. Последнего я просто не мог себе позволить. Поэтому начал выжидать…  
Джейсон стал приходить ко мне каждый день. Он смотрел, как я ем, иногда приносил мне угощения. Мы вдвоем стали ходить на прогулки. Мы много разговаривали - но эти разговоры были ни о чем. Все мои словесные ловушки, расставленные с целью узнать больше о себе или той ночи, он обходил стороной. Трудно говорить по душам с человеком, на лице которого вечно надеты темные очки. Он словно не желал, чтобы я заглянул ему в глаза. Он что-то хотел от меня. Что – я узнал довольно быстро. Только так и не понял, замышлял он это с самого начала или нет…  
Все началось с того, что Акико убирала у меня в комнате. А я не отправился на прогулку – Джейсон почему-то не пришел в этот раз, а без него получать удовольствие от бесцельного хождения по территории больницы я разучился. Поэтому я смотрел, как Акико стирает пыль с подоконника, и неожиданно спросил:  
\- Там… снаружи… что там?

\- Вам не стоит думать об этом.  
Медсестра посмотрела на меня с симпатией. Затем протянула руку к моей голове. Не поняв ее намерений, я отшатнулся. Но она подвинулась ближе и погладила меня по волосам. Затем пропустила отросшие пряди сквозь пальцы и тихо сказала:  
\- У вас очень красивый, необычный цвет волос. Насыщенный. Многие женщины изводят тонны краски, чтобы добиться такого эффекта. А вам повезло...  
Затем ее пальцы скользнули по моей щеке, лицо оказалось совсем рядом с моим, она потянулась ко мне губами... Но в этот момент за моей спиной открылась дверь, и голос моего опекуна сухо произнес:  
\- Я думаю, что интимные услуги не входят в ваши служебные обязанности.  
Девушка испуганно вскочила с кровати, одернула халат и быстро вышла, опустив голову. Я в растерянности смотрел на Джейсона. Он был явно разозлен, его губы кривились в ехидной усмешке:  
\- Что, понравилась малышка? Может, тебе “Скорую помощь” из борделя вызвать? Выздоровел - гормоны заиграли?  
Он еще говорил что-то такое злое и резкое, я не вникал в смысл слов. Только смотрел на его красивое лицо, искаженное гневом. И внезапная догадка о причинах его поведения пришла ко мне в голову. Это было невероятно, но... я собирался это проверить. Я встал, подошел к Джейсону, снял с него очки и прекратил гневную тираду, накрыв его губы поцелуем. Наверное, к моим губам, иссеченным шрамами, было не слишком приятно прикасаться. Но по поведению Джейсона этого абсолютно не было заметно. Он вцепился рукой мне в затылок и прижался ртом к моим губам так, словно хотел выпить из них всю кровь. И у него так и получилось – из одного рубца, который не зажил, потому что я постоянно прикусывал его зубами, начала сочиться сукровица. Джейсон отклонил голову – всего лишь отклонил, не выпуская меня из объятий, облизал свои окровавленные губы и сказал:  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
Ну, вот и все. Точки над «и» расставлены. Я не уверен, что с самого начала он хотел только этого, слишком уж много он мне дал, чтобы требовать лишь траха. Но мне было все равно, потому что я тоже хотел его. Я хотел быть ближе к нему, хотел знать, кто он такой. И если мне для этого нужно было раздвинуть ноги – что ж. Невысока плата.  
Так я думал. Я в самом деле так считал. До тех пор, пока горячие руки Джейсона не полезли мне под рубашку. Одна начала гладить мою грудь, вторая, скользнув по животу вниз, устремилась под резинку пижамных штанов. И вот тогда я понял, что я действительно желаю его. Желаю безумно – так, что яйца отвисли, а член сочился смазкой. За несколько секунд довести меня до такого состояния – это надо суметь. Я не знал, любил я раньше девушек или парней, но что сейчас я жаждал, чтобы меня взяли, - это непреложный факт. Я хотел почувствовать его в себе, хотел, чтобы он вел меня туда, куда сам захочет. И Джейсон понял это, едва его пальцы прикоснулись к моему словно каменному члену. Я вздохнул и толкнулся пахом в его ладонь. При этом я вцепился в его плечи руками, как утопающий хватается за соломинку.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - прошептал мне на ухо Джейсон, успокаивающе потрепав по затылку. От этого прикосновения меня как будто током шибануло, я дернулся. Джейсон обхватил меня руками – для этого ему пришлось бросить мой бедный требующий внимания член. Мне это не понравилось. Я перехватил его правую руку и отправил себе в пах.  
\- Рейнарт, - прошептал Джейсон внезапно севшим голосом. – Какой ты смелый… Какой ты горячий…  
Но мне не нужны были разговоры. Я зарычал и прикусил мочку его уха. Джейсон застонал в голос. Его собственный член дернулся у моего бедра. Джейсон, видимо, понял, каких действий я жду от него. И он начал быстро срывать с меня мою больничную «униформу». Через минуту я очутился на кровати совсем голым.  
Я лежал на животе, а Джейсон вовсю орудовал языком между моими ягодицами. У меня перед глазами все плыло от наслаждения, и я был готов уже оттрахать матрац. Но тут Джейсон приступил к основным действиям.  
Когда он приподнял меня за бедра вверх, я подумал, что такое со мной уже делали. Потому что я знал, под каким углом принять в себя Джейсона так, чтобы проникновение было как можно менее неприятным. И это знание радости мне не доставило. Кто бы ни занимался со мной раньше сексом, о моем удовольствии он не беспокоился. Но не Джейсон. Он вел себя так, словно в его распоряжении оказалась – совершенно случайно – самая красивая вещь в мире. Когда я поворачивал голову, то замечал на его лице странное, удивленное выражение. И на мгновение мне показалось, что все должно быть не так, что мы должны стоять друг напротив друга, скрестивши взгляды, – не любовники, а самые заклятые враги. Но это ощущение пропало, чтобы никогда не возвращаться, едва я почувствовал на своем плече его губы. Джейсон целовал мои плечи, шею. А потом он прошептал мне на ухо:  
\- Рейнарт… Кончи со мной, Рей…  
Его рука внизу моего живота очень поспособствовала выполнению этой просьбы. Я сдавленно закричал, когда меня настиг оргазм. И тут же почувствовал, что Джейсон тоже кончает, исступленно дергая меня за член. Затем я лениво отвел его руку от своего паха, развернулся, потянулся к его губам и поцеловал.  
А потом мы сидели на моей кровати, обнявшись. Он уткнулся лбом мне в плечо, а я неотрывно смотрел в окно на пустое вечернее небо. И мне хотелось навсегда застыть в этом мгновении – когда нет прошлого, а в будущее заглядывать не хочется. Когда есть только любимый человек, дрожащая горячая ладонь на спине, мокрый от пота лоб на плече, тишина и это далекое небо, ограниченное квадратом окна. Я не знаю, сколько времени мы так просидели – может, час, а может, пять минут. Только потом тишину нарушил стук в дверь и осторожный голос Акико:  
\- Мистер Рейнарт, вам пора на вечерние процедуры!  
Очарование близости исчезло. Джейсон быстро встал и начал собирать свою одежду. Я не спешил с этим, только натянул на себя одеяло, чтобы спрятать свои неприглядные шрамы. Он одевался, как подросток, который услышал, как в дверь неожиданно позвонили родители: прыгал на одной ноге и шипел ругательства, поскольку не попадал второй ногой в штанину. Я невольно улыбнулся. Тут он бросил на меня взгляд, и меня словно обожгло – столько в нем было отчаяния.  
Ночью я не спал. Только думал о том, что случилось. Раскладывал себя на составляющие, анализировал. И понимал, что ничего не понимаю. Мне не показалось, что Джейсон переспал со мной из-за какой-то корысти. Ему это понравилось – я был уверен. Он этого хотел – я знал не менее точно. Но не из-за моей же весьма сомнительной красоты он спас меня из рухнувшей с автострады машины, скрывал от мафии, платил доктору Окаве немалые деньги, проводил около меня всё своё свободное время. Проворочавшись полночи, я решил, что утром будет виднее, и спокойно уснул.  
coldsoul

На следующий день Джейсон вел себя со мной неуверенно. Он бросал странные взгляды искоса и все время будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Я был в недоумении. Мне казалось, что после того, что было между нами вчера, он как минимум не должен был держаться со мной так холодно. Но он словно выстраивал между нами стену – из пуленепробиваемого, мысленепроницаемого и чувствонепроникаемого стекла.  
Озарение пришло ко мне только к концу нашей встречи, когда я попытался положить руку ему на плечо, а он отшатнулся от меня с необычайно жалким, даже жалобным выражением на лице. И я прозрел.  
Может быть, титановый сплав в моем черепе каким-то образом экранировал умные мысли и не давал мне понять очевидное. Джейсон боялся. Он решил, что я использовал секс только как способ вытянуть из него побольше “закрытых” сведений. Я улыбнулся. Джейсон нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Вчера все было замечательно, - прошептал я.  
Джейсон дернулся ко мне, подхватил мое не очень-то легкое тело на руки и отнес на кровать. И мы занялись любовью – снова как вчера. И все было прекрасно, если бы не один эпизод, который испортил мне ощущение полного счастья.  
На запястье у Джейсона была узкая цепочка-браслет, думаю, что на ней раньше что-то висело. И, как оказалось, у браслета была довольно острая застежка - острая настолько, что оцарапала мне руку. Я невольно зашипел от боли, отдернув руку. Джейсон перехватил мое запястье, как зачарованный разглядывая царапину и набухавшую каплю крови. Затем внимательно взглянул на меня:  
\- Рейнарт? Тебе больно?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - резко ответил я. Но Джейсон не обратил внимания на мой тон:  
\- Тебе и вправду больно? И каково это - чувствовать боль?  
Я не ответил. В Джейсоне было слишком много странностей. Я не хотел разгадывать еще одну из них.  
С тех пор Джейсон стал приходить каждый день. Он появлялся обычно перед обедом и уходил часа в три дня. Он перестал дежурить под окном, но не перестал меня пристально разглядывать. Иногда я чувствовал неловкость из-за этих слишком внимательных рассматриваний. Они не были похожи на восхищенные взгляды влюбленного человека. Скорее на нетерпеливое ожидание ученого, готовящегося сделать эпохальное открытие. Но потом я привык.  
Мы с Джейсоном постоянно были вместе. И, лежа в его объятиях, я переставал думать о том, что оставил позади. Мне стало казаться, что мне и не нужно воспоминаний. Что я нашел себя - мое место здесь, рядом с ним. И всю оставшуюся жизнь мне предстоит разгадывать этого человека - одновременно сильного и слабого, жестокого и великодушного, пугающего и вызывающего желание заботиться о нем. Я растворялся в нем, хотя он не открывал мне себя полностью. Он оставался для меня моим опекуном Джейсоном Флетчером, человеком, из каких-то побуждений спасшим мою жизнь. Я хотел бы двигаться все дальше и дальше в глубину его сердца, в океан его души. Я отказался от попыток что-либо вспомнить. Но жизнь, понятное дело, решила все за меня. А началось все с непредвиденного визита моей поклонницы. Это случилось рано утром, Джнйсон обычно приходил позже.  
Акико скользнула в комнату, неся в руках большой пакет. Я недоуменно посмотрел на нее. Она закрыла за собой дверь, предварительно посмотрев, нет ли кого в коридоре. Затем повернулась ко мне и сказала:  
\- Мистер Рейнарт, доктор Окава велел мне сжечь это. Но я подумала... может быть, это вам пригодится. Это одежда, в которой вас доставили в клинику. Вы ничего не помните, может, она вам поможет что-то восстановить в памяти. Только не выдавайте меня, будьте осторожны.  
И она исчезла так же бесшумно, как появилась. Я задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед, затем открыл пакет. Моментального возвращения памяти не произошло. Более того - мне показалось, что мне пытаются подсунуть что-то чужое, навязать какие-то ложные воспоминания. Я брезгливо взял в руки дурно пахнущие вещи и бросил их на пол. Одежда была порвана и выпачкана в крови. За несколько месяцев она пришла в полную негодность. Мне показалось странным, что бурые пятна были только на плечах легкой куртки. Шрамы у меня были по всему телу, почему кровь шла только из головы? Но я не собирался мучить себя из-за еще одной загадки, которыми в последние несколько месяцев была полна моя жизнь. Узкие брюки – такие узкие, что я засомневался, мои ли они. Как я мог в них влезть? Или я просто растолстел на сытной изысканной пище в этой клинике? Я заинтересовался. Еще раз пристально взглянул на штаны. Надевать их я побрезговал. Просто взял и приложил к своим бедрам. Непонятно. Тогда я разгладил их как следует, чтобы плотнее приложить к телу, и тут моя рука наткнулась на что-то непонятное, твердое. Я залез в карманы штанов и убедился, что они пусты. Тем не менее, какой-то инородный предмет там все-таки был. Я подошел к окну и стал как следует рассматривать брюки с изнанки. Искомое я нашел быстро – под боковым швом был еще один, миниатюрный карман. Совсем маленький, но его хватило, чтобы в него положить ключ.  
Ключ был размером с полмизинца, сделан из желтого металла, и на нем было выбито TS 1769. Я смотрел на этот ключ как на чудо. Он и правда был волшебный – должен был открыть мне дверь в моё прошлое. Наверняка пронумерованный ключ принадлежит какому-нибудь банку, который сдает сейфы клиентам и не задает слишком много вопросов. Скорее всего, я найду в этом сейфе разгадку своих взаимоотношений с мафией. И, вероятно, узнаю, кто такой Джейсон и что ему от меня надо.  
Кстати, Джейсону вопрос о ключе я задавать не стал. Возможно, он бы прояснил мне ситуацию, но я инстинктивно ощущал, что ему не понравятся мои попытки что-то узнать о себе. Хотя иногда мне казалось, что он смотрит на меня выжидательно, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть у меня на лице.

Как я выяснил с помощью осторожных расспросов персонала, в городишке, рядом с которым находилась клиника, было всего два банка. И ни в одном из них не могло быть сейфа под номером 1769. Значит, искать нужно было в столице. Когда я узнал, сколько в Токио банков, я чуть было не впал в депрессию. Чтобы обойти их все, понадобилось бы несколько лет, я думаю. Кроме того, мне нужно было уходить из клиники, а доктор Окава ясно дал мне понять, что речи об этом быть не может.  
Вопрос с выходом в город решился неожиданно легко. Но не знаю, стало ли мне спокойнее от такой легкости. Один из приставленных ко мне санитаров оказался наркоманом. Наверное, это было даже логично: все время рядом с лекарствами. Однако, как выяснилось, в клинике доктора Окавы за персоналом следили не хуже, чем за пациентами.  
Хаяки воровал у меня таблетки. То-то я думал, что именно в его дежурства мне становится намного легче. Я никогда не спрашивал, для чего мне дают те или иные лекарства. Глотал покорно – и все. Иногда мне становилось хуже, но чаще все-таки лекарства снимали боль или плохое эмоциональное состояние. Я не обращал внимания. Потому что мне было наплевать на свое здоровье или плохое настроение. Я хотел узнать, кто я…  
Хаяки, видимо, тоже было наплевать на мое здоровье. Он крал у меня болеутоляющее и антидепрессанты. Пару раз я заставал его за этим занятием, но он всегда выворачивался, придумывая какие-то отговорки. Я спокойно делал вид, что верю ему. Но в очередной раз я решил, что могу использовать эту слабость Хаяки в своих целях.  
Санитар долго отпираться не стал. Тогда я выяснил, что у него есть машина, и что он будет вовсе не против того, чтобы получать от меня мои лекарства. Я готов был отказаться от чего угодно, лишь бы иметь возможность выбираться в столицу. Хаяки обещал, что сделать это будет просто. Создавать видимость моего присутствия в клинике будет легко, учитывая, что начальник охраны - родной дядя Хаяки. А я-то еще гадал, почему такого явного наркомана (внешность у парня была соответствующей) держат в клинике. Мы быстро договорились обо всем. Сходили вместе с ним к начальнику охраны, чтобы условиться, когда мне будет удобнее покидать клинику. Тот, услышав моё заявление, сначала было уперся. Но потом пришлось показать ему ключ и объяснить, что он от сейфа, где лежит много денег. Половину я пообещал ему. Наши получасовые переговоры окончились полной его капитуляцией. Правда, я написал расписку, что должен ему 75% всех денег в сейфе. Подписываясь, я задумался. Я даже не знал собственной фамилии. Поэтому, усмехнувшись, я накарябал «Рейнарт Флетчер». Вот так Джейсон обзавелся братом… или супругом – это будет ближе к истине.  
Я думал о своем любовнике, когда возвращался в свою комнату. И, распахнув дверь, обнаружил, что он там. Он даже не обернулся, когда я вошел. Видимо, был погружен в свои мысли. Я тронул его за плечо и позвал:  
\- Джей…  
И невольно вскрикнул, когда Джейсон метнулся ко мне, словно большая кошка, схватил за горло и прошипел:  
\- Никогда больше не произноси это имя вслух. Я – Джейсон, запомнил?  
\- Хорошо, - быстро ответил я. С таким Джейсоном я спорить не хотел. Этот Джейсон напоминал хорошо отлаженную машину для убийств, а не человека, к которому я привязывался все больше. Возможно он и был такой машиной, только я не хотел об этом думать, плавясь в его объятиях.  
На следующий день мы с Хаяки отправились в Токио. Мои прогнозы не сбылись. Мне не понадобилось нескольких лет для обхода банков. В первом же из них меня отвели к заместителю управляющего, благообразному седовласому японцу. Тот принял меня очень почтительно, невзирая на мою явно порезанную внешность и непрезентабельную одежду (Хаяки был ниже меня ростом, и мои запястья нелепо торчали из рукавов его костюма). Он внимательно изучал ключ, разве что не понюхав его и не попробовав на зуб.  
\- Сожалею, - покачал головой банкир. – Этот ключ не от нашего сейфа. И, боюсь, ни от одного из сейфов в банках Токио. Самые известные банки – и наш в том числе – давно перешли к системе опознавания клиентов по отпечаткам пальцев. У нас в ходу магнитные карточки.  
Наверное, все было написано у меня на лице. Японец сочувствующе улыбнулся.  
\- Я более сорока лет в этом бизнесе, господин Флетчер. Я хорошо знаком с банковской системой Токио. Я знаю все банки в этом городе. Даже самые маленькие из них. Ни в одном из банков в Токио – впрочем, я даже могу ручаться за ближайшие населенные пункты – не пользуются такими ключами.  
Он еще что-то рекомендовал и рассказывал, но я только тупо смотрел на свои исполосованные шрамами запястья. Через пять минут я вышел из здания банка. Дорогу обратно в клинику я помню плохо. Я сказал Хаяки, что ничего не нашел. Похоже, тот обрадовался, что ему не придется рисковать своим (и дядиным заодно) местом в клинике, потому что он болтал всю дорогу. А я, вернувшись в больницу, сразу пошел в свою комнату.  
Акико, как всегда, вошла бесшумно. Я сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, и задумчиво вертел в руках ключ. Раньше он был для меня символом моего освобождения. Сейчас он казался мне бесполезным куском металла. Я подбросил его в руке и швырнул в угол комнаты. Пусть туда же летит и моя долбаная чокнутая жизнь. Но внезапно маленькая ручка перехватила ключ на лету и вернула его мне, положив в ладонь. Я остолбенел.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Зачем ты мне это отдаешь?  
\- Этот ключ ваш, - тихо ответила она.  
\- Я даже не знаю, какую дверь открывает этот ключ, - горько сказал я. – Он мне не нужен.  
\- Зато я знаю, - так же тихо ответила девушка.  
\- Не может быть, - покачал головой я. – Мне никто не мог ответить на вопрос.  
\- Потому что жители Токио вряд ли сказали бы вам, от чего этот ключ. Они не пользуются такими вещами.  
\- Ты о чем? - удивленно спросил я. Во мне затеплилась надежда.  
\- Это ключ от долгосрочной камеры хранения на вокзале. Я не коренная жительница столицы, приехала сюда из небольшого городка... неважно, какого. Пока я искала работу, а на это ушел не один день, моя сумка хранилась в такой камере. У меня даже номер был похож – 1879. Этот номер я крепко запомнила, потому что каждое утро ехала на этот вокзал к своей ячейке за деньгами. С собой никогда не брала больше, чем нужно на день…  
coldsoul

Акико еще долго что-то рассказывала своим мягким бесцветным голосом – о том, как она твердила этот номер часами напролет, чтобы не сойти с ума от отчаяния, о том, как случайно на улице встретила знакомую, которая рассказала ей про эту клинику, но эти слова почти не достигали моего сознания. Я думал только о том, как мне вызвать Хаяки, чтобы отправиться на токийский железнодорожный вокзал.  
Но дядя Хаяки сразу дал мне понять, что две поездки в день – это слишком много. Поэтому мне пришлось ждать – только через три дня снова получилось так, что у Хаяки был выходной, а его дядя дежурил на воротах. Эти три дня я провел в каком-то полубезумии. Все мои мысли были далеко, на токийском вокзале. Поэтому я практически не помнил об этом времени, когда широкими шагами направлялся к ячейкам на вокзале. Они выстроились широкими длинными рядами, и мне пришлось отшагать добрых полкилометра, прежде чем я нашел ячейку со «своим» номером.  
Я был настолько уверен в своей правоте, что просто остолбенел, поняв, что не могу не только отпереть замок – даже всунуть ключ в скважину ячейки. Пару минут, осознавая, что это все равно бесполезно, я пихал ключи в непослушный замок. Потом я понял, что близок к истерике. Я зарычал и изо всех сил саданул кулаком в железную дверцу. Понятное дело, та осталась неподвижной. Зато мои действия привлекли внимание служащего вокзала. Японец средних лет поспешил ко мне:  
\- Господин, господин, что вы делаете?  
\- У вашего ящика сломался замок, - прошипел я. - Мой ключ даже не входит в скважину!  
\- Простите, такого быть не может, - вежливо, но непреклонно заявил служащий. - Мы даем гарантию, что ячейка будет исправна и сохранит свое содержимое. У нас еще ни разу не было жалоб.  
Я застыл в ступоре. И вдруг в голову пришла одна спасительная мысль:  
\- Как долго может храниться у вас содержимое ячейки?  
\- Сколько угодно, если человек платит.  
\- А если оплаченный срок истечет, а содержимое останется в ячейке?  
\- Его хранят еще месяц, а затем изымают.  
\- Дальше?.. - я был нетерпелив.  
\- А дальше поступают на усмотрение директора. Вас интересует содержимое именно этой ячейки? Тогда идите за мной.  
По длинным служебным коридорам вокзала я долго шел за маленьким японцем. Один раз пришлось проходить через металлоискатель, и мой полуметаллический череп начал отчаянно звенеть. К счастью, полусонный полицейский с готовностью поверил, что звенел металлический брелок у меня на шее. Ему явно не хотелось неприятностей.  
Когда я объяснил суть дела начальнику вокзала, тот только спросил номер ячейки. Я показал ему ключ.  
\- Вам придется заплатить за два месяца хранения содержимого, услуги слесаря и новый замок.  
Сумма мне показалась непомерно высокой, но кредитная карточка, украденная у Джейсона, “выдержала” ее. Удостоверившись в получении денег на счет, начальник отпер свой личный сейф, достал оттуда тонкий конверт и отдал его мне. Я нетерпеливо разодрал его. Внутри был маленький листок бумаги в клеточку с нацарапанным на нем наспех адресом. И больше никаких пометок. Что ж, значит, мне нужно отправляться туда.  
Я был уверен, что нахожусь в самом конце своего пути – вернее, в начале. В начале постижения тайн своего прошлого, открытия своей истинной личности. Но для того, чтобы сделать последний шаг, мне нужно было кое-что предпринять. Поэтому я вернулся к доктору Окаве. С Хаяки мы договорились, что он завтра заберет меня из клиники после обычного визита Джейсона. Весь вечер я как неприкаянный бродил по территории больницы. И после «отбоя» еще долго ворочался на кровати.  
В ту ночь я опять увидел этот сон. Собака, соседка, голос матери. Но на этот раз, убегая домой, я оглянулся. И увидел пса, лежащего в луже крови, с раздробленной головой. Соседки я не увидел, но на белой простыне явно виднелся отпечаток красной пятерни. Я проснулся – сердце работало, как отбойный молоток, а белье было мокрым от пота. Я решил, что это – страх. Страх перед неизведанным, которое открывается передо мной. Наверное, это амнезия играла со мной злые шутки.  
Я хотел рассказать об этом сне Джейсону, но язык у меня так и не повернулся. Однако уходя от меня, он сказал, что заметил во мне непонятную напряженность. Я просто шагнул к нему и обнял, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. Он удивленно взглянул на меня, затем расслабился в моих объятиях. Мне показалось даже, что обычное напряжение между нами исчезло… Но через несколько секунд он опомнился и отодвинул меня.  
\- Мне пора, - Джейсон шагнул к двери. Но потом обернулся – так резко, что его белые волосы взметнулись, словно снежный вихрь.  
\- Мы еще увидимся, - тихо произнес он.  
Я посмотрел ему вслед и покачал головой. Джейсон больше никогда не увидит Рейнарта. Он встретит другого человека – человека с прошлым. Человека, который знает, откуда он пришел.  
Я, уже практически не скрываясь, подошел к воротам. Дядя Хаяки попробовал было выразить свое недовольство тем, что я забыл об осторожности. Но мне стоило только поднять бровь, и он заткнулся. Видимо, видок был у меня еще тот. Поэтому начальник охраны нажал на кнопку, и я вышел с территории. Хаяки уже ждал меня в машине. Вечером он узнал, куда именно нам нужно будет ехать. И теперь мы направились на запад.  
Шоссе на этом участке петляло и расходилось на разные ветки так, словно его проектировал безумный архитектор. Пару раз мы поворачивали не в ту сторону, и нам нужно было спрашивать дорогу у проезжавших шоферов, которых приходилось довольно долго ожидать, стоя на обочине. Поэтому весь путь – всего-то километров 10 – мы проделали примерно за час.  
Но когда мы подъезжали к зданию, которое только одно могло быть пунктом моего назначения, я даже растерялся. Мне показалось, что надо мной подшутили и привезли меня обратно, в клинику к доктору Окаве. Настолько были похожи эти два места – даже цветом высокой глухой стены с расположенными у края маленькими бойницами. А потом я увидел на воротах табличку с надписью «Частная психиатрическая клиника», то и вовсе впал в ступор. Что это значит? Что здесь томится какой-то знакомый мне бедолага? Или таким хитрым способом доктор Окава решил перевести меня в другой филиал своего заведения? Я ничего не понимал. Попросив Хаяки подождать, я вышел из машины.

То, что я попал туда, куда нужно, я понял сразу же, едва подошел к воротам. Потому что охранник, увидев меня, только кивнул головой и нажал какую-то кнопку. Ничего не происходило, но я спокойно стоял и ждал. Через пять минут дверь распахнулась и мне навстречу вышел японец. На его серый с искрой костюм был накинут белый халат. По его манере поведения я решил, что это – владелец данного… заведения.  
-Господин Рэлло…  
Вот как? Еще одно имя?  
\- Мы уже перестали вас ждать. Мы собирались заявлять в полицию. Что-то произошло?  
\- Небольшая неприятность.  
Японец не стал уточнять, что эта “небольшая неприятность” длилась с полгода. Он только вежливо кивнул:  
\- Будете ли вы еще пользоваться услугами клиники?  
Я не понимал, о каких услугах речь, поэтому ответил уклончиво:  
\- Я подумаю.  
Тот опять вежливо поклонился:  
\- Хорошо, господин. А пока вы можете посмотреть, как мы выполняем свои обязательства.  
Владелец вел меня по длинным коридорам, мимо одинаковых стальных дверей с маленькими окошками в них. Это заведение по своему внутреннему убранству больше напоминало тюрьму, а не больницу. Мне показалось, что мы шли несколько долгих тоскливых часов, хотя наверняка прошло несколько минут. И, наконец, передо мной открыли одну из дверей, жестом приглашая войти внутрь. Я внутренне подобрался - наконец, поднимется завеса над тайной моей жизни - и шагнул внутрь. Я ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Ничего не произошло. У забранного кованой решеткой окна сидела девочка-подросток, по виду - японка. В руках у нее была белая ленточка, которую она обвивала вокруг каждого из пальцев левой руки по очереди. Девочка равнодушно посмотрела на меня, не прекращая своего монотонного занятия. Я следил за ленточкой в ее руках словно загипнотизированный. И внутри меня росло отчаяние. Я думал, что прошлое откроется передо мной, но дверь оказалась заперта наглухо. Девочка явно не узнавала меня. Эта ниточка в мою жизнь оборвалась...  
И вдруг сзади меня послышался негромкий звук шагов, а затем ставший таким родным для меня голос сухо сказал:  
\- Что ж, Фарфарелло, я знал, что ты приведешь меня сюда. Пропусти.  
Я узнал обращение. Не оборачиваясь, я посторонился и пропустил Рана Фуджимию к его сестре Айе.  
Все необходимые элементы головоломки встали на свои места. Но я не радовался, мне было грустно. Я вернулся в прошлое и обнаружил, что дорога в будущее исчезла. Осталось только настоящее, где поседевший Ран Фуджимия прижимал к себе свою плачущую сестричку, а психопат и убийца Джей Фарфарелло смотрел на них.  
Не было никакой автокатастрофы. Было нападение на штаб-квартиру Шварц, которое организовал отчаявшийся найти свою сестру Айя. И Кроуфорд не предвидел, и Наоэ не просчитал, и Шульдих не услышал в мыслях... Хотя Кроуфорд, может, и предвидел – не зря же он незадолго до нападения отдал мне ключ под номером TS 1769. Почему тогда он никого не предупредил – спрашивать не у кого. Они все погибли. Впрочем, как и нападавшие. Последними остались трое: я, только что отправивший на тот свет “вайссовского” плэйбоя, Фуджимия и Хидака, приготовившийся вонзить мне в горло смертельный металл. И тогда раздался вопль Фуджимии: “Не трогай его, он последний! Иначе мы не узнаем, где Айя!” Кен вздрогнул, повернул голову на крик, и это решило его судьбу. Мой самый любимый нож, пробив ему грудную клетку, вошел прямо в сердце. Последнее, что увидели мои глаза, - Айю с безумным блеском в глазах и поднятой катаной в руке. Но лезвие катаны было направлено плашмя. Сокрушительной силы удар обрушился мне на голову...  
Я не чувствовал злости на Айю, не горел жаждой мести. Я ощущал только безмерную усталость и глубокую печаль. Я так жаждал узнать своё прошлое, и в этом своем стремлении выпустил на свет чудовище, которое не смогу запереть обратно. Улыбчивый жизнерадостный мальчик из моих воспоминаний оказался монстром. Я мог бы попытаться оправдать себя варварским экспериментом, поставленным надо мной в детстве, сильнейшим шоком от тайны моего рождения, но это не сработало бы. Потому что я помнил переполненные болью глаза моих жертв и то ощущение торжества, злорадства, наслаждения, охватывавшее меня при виде их мучений. Сейчас я не чувствовал ничего подобного - операция после ранения, нанесенного Айей, видимо, “вправила” мне мозги.  
Но хирургическое вмешательство уже ничего не могло исправить. Я полюбил человека, который видел во мне лишь единственное средство найти свою сестру. Он решил, что добиться этого можно, окружив меня заботой, втеревшись ко мне в доверие. Но на лице тихого, примерного пациента клиники доктора Окавы он всегда видел только желтый глаз маньяка Джея Фарфарелло. Я ненавидел этого маньяка, но не мог от него отречься. Он всегда будет со мной.  
Я повернулся и вышел из комнаты. Никто не стал меня задерживать.  
Машины Хаяки у ворот клиники уже не было. Я равнодушно посмотрел на красную “Тойоту”, на которой наверняка прикатил Джейсон… Ран. Скорее всего, он и отослал Хаяки. Видимо, планировал, что я не выйду отсюда живым. А я еще радовался, что мне так легко удавалось выбираться из клиники… Все было заранее подстроено.  
До города километров десять. За пару часов я дойду. Впрочем, я не тороплюсь. Мне нужно много времени, чтобы обдумать все происшедшее. Чтобы познакомиться с Джеем Фарфарелло и понять, что делать с ним дальше.  
Засовываю сжатые кулаки в карманы пиджака и направляюсь вперед. Я размеренно шагаю по гладкой ленте хайвэя, и так же размеренно в моей голове вырисовывается все, что с нами произошло. Ран никак не мог подумать, что я потеряю память от его ударов. Поэтому изначально планировалось, что я скажу всю правду под действием пентотала, который мне постоянно кололи. Проблема была в том, что мне не в чем было признаваться – я ничего не помнил.  
Он удивлялся, что я чувствовал боль. Пытался навести меня на воспоминания с помощью имен собственных – того же «Джея», которого он сам и испугался. Он все время гладил меня по лицу – наверное, удивлялся, что на нем нет повязки. Каким-то образом хирурги доктора Окавы восстановили мне зрение. Может быть, раньше на меня особо не заморачивались. Я не знаю, что Ран собирался делать со мной в случае, если память ко мне так и не вернется. Единственное, в чем я был уверен, - он не собирался в меня влюбляться. Да он и не влюбился. Просто я остался единственным близким для него человеком. И секс, наверное, был способом убедиться в моей реальности. Привязать меня к себе. Что ж, ему это удалось. Но теперь у него есть Айя. А я… у меня нет никого. Я иду в никуда.

Шум мотора сзади даже не заставляет меня оглянуться. Безупречная реакция Джея Фарфарелло давно канула в Лету. Мне все равно.  
Рядом мягко тормозит “Тойота”, и водитель открывает дверь со своей стороны. Я смотрю в фиалковые глаза Рана Фуджимии. Он тоже не сводит с меня взгляда. Затем тихо произносит:  
\- Садись. Нам пора домой…. Рейнарт.  
И открывает передо мной вторую переднюю дверцу. Его сестренка поблескивает любопытными глазками с заднего сиденья, на которое она забралась с ногами. Я медлю, взглядом задавая вопрос:  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда, - отвечает мне спокойная улыбка моего любимого человека. Тогда я улыбаюсь в ответ и сажусь в машину. Айя сзади робко протягивает мне ладошку. Церемонно пожимаю ее. Наверное, она бы испугалась меня, если бы знала, какую роль я сыграл в ее судьбе.  
И вот так мы поехали. В город мы почему-то заезжать не стали. Впрочем, куда мы направляемся, меня совершенно не интересует. Моя голова лежит на плече у Рана. Он приобнимает меня за плечи левой рукой, руля только правой. Я чувствую, что ему неудобно, но уже не в силах разорвать контакт. Айя сзади уснула. Я тоже начинаю подремывать, словно загипнотизированный одинаковыми пейзажами, мчащимися нам навстречу. Хайвэй тянется вперед бесконечной лентой. Я не знаю, что там нас ждет, за поворотом. Но что бы там ни было, я пойду навстречу, смеясь.  



End file.
